Best of Intentions
by SimplyMione
Summary: What happens when trying just isn't enough? HGPW, songfic, one-shot.


A/N: It's late and I wanted to work on something, so here it is! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books in any way, shape, or form. I also don't own the song, Best of Intentions, by Travis Tritt  
  
Best of Intentions  
  
I had big plans for our future,  
  
Said I'd give you the whole world somehow  
  
I tried to make good on that promise,  
  
Thought I'd be so much further by now  
  
Never could build you a castle,  
  
Even though you're the queen of my heart  
  
But I've had the best of intentions from the start  
  
Beige walls. She was the one who wanted that color. I preferred blue, but she said it clashed terribly with my hair. We were going to wait until I had a steady income and then get a new place. Somewhere with a garden. She always wanted a garden... So much for that. I tried, I really did, but things just didn't go as planned...  
  
God, I wanted to give her everything! She deserves to be worshipped, to be pampered, to have the world at her feet. I wanted to hand her the stars and give her the moon. Whatever she wanted...  
  
A sigh escapes my lips as I look around with my hands resting on my hips. Shaking my head, I continue to put away my personal belongings in the bag. I move around quietly so she doesn't wake. The least I can give her is a good night's sleep.  
  
Now some people think I'm a loser,  
  
Cause I seldom get things right  
  
But you make me feel like a winner,  
  
When you wrap me in your arms so tight  
  
I know how everyone feels about me. I did the wrong thing, I know. I thought... I just wanted.... If I was at the right place at the right time, I could be successful. Then I could give her everything. I never could make the right decisions though.  
  
My brother, Ron, can't stand me. He can't stand the fact that Hermione and I are together because he thinks I'm not good enough for her. He's right. I'm not, but I really tried, even if he doesn't believe it. I really tried. I wanted to feel the way I always felt when she wraps her arms around me and tells me everything is all right. I know, I'm weak, but in her arms, I know that I'm always at the right place at the right time. Without her, I'm lost.  
  
Please tell me you will remember,  
  
No matter how much I do wrong  
  
That I've had the best of intentions - all along  
  
Finally, I'm done. Just one last kiss... her lips are as soft as I remember and I can feel her sweet breath against my cheek. Parting is such sweet sorrow... Please, Hermione, understand this. I really tried.  
  
I give you a ring, and I promised you things  
  
I always thought we'd do But my best-laid plans slipped right through my hands  
  
to show my love for you.  
  
And if you could read my heart,  
  
then you'd know without exception  
  
It was all with the best of intentions  
  
From the moment I proposed, I made a promise to myself. I would give her the best I could. I tried everything I could to give her the best of the best. I always did have the worst luck. She knows though. She could always read me like a book. She knows that I really do care and that I really do try. It's just not enough.  
  
So here I am asking forgiveness,  
  
and praying that you'll understand  
  
Don't think I take you for granted,  
  
girl I know just how lucky I am  
  
Don't hate me, Hermione. I-I have to do this. I know you're the best thing that ever happened to me and you have to know exactly how much you mean to me. I just... can't do this anymore.  
  
I know you deserve so much better,  
  
you won't find devotion more true  
  
Cause I've had the best of intentions  
  
Girl I've had the best of intentions,  
  
Yes, I've had the best of intentions loving you.  
  
I should leave... but how can I just walk out on everything that matters? I took a sharp breath and stared straight ahead, I have to and I know it. It's for the best. The only thing I can give her is the best of intentions, and that is not nearly enough... Goodbye, Hermione.  
  
I walk to the kitchen, where we spent countless morning contemplating what we should do for food. I smiled at the memory. We're both hopeless at the culinary arts, even if we both were head students at Hogwarts. She shouldn't have had to do it. I should have been able to just hand her everything on a silver platter.  
  
With that thought, my determination rose and I take large strides toward the door. I can't afford to hestitate. The doorknob burns under my hand and I jump back. Once again, I try, but my hand softly lingers there. I know what I have to do, but I never thought it would be this hard....  
  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to, you know." A soft voice. A gentle voice. I turn around and there she is, perfect as always. She walks towards me and I can feel my heart thumping hard against my chest. For someone as non-athletic as me, my heart beat strong... so strong that it hurt.  
  
"Go back to bed," I whisper. Yes, go back to bed. The more I see of you, the harder it will be to leave. Go back to bed. You won't get enough sleep if you don't.  
  
Her soft arms reach around me and hold me close. Everything's perfect. It's that sensation again. She rests her cheek on my chest and I know she can hear the thumping of my heart. How can she not? "I will, We will."  
  
One look in her eyes and I surrender. There is only so much I can give her. My heart, my life, and the best of intentions. It's all for her to take... and thankfully, she does, greedily. 


End file.
